Dark Shadows
by Ash Rhean
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: Dark Shadows began as a one-shot on Ethan's point of view after he had been bitten by Jesse. I have decided to continue this story through different point of views. Ethan wants revenge on Jesse for what he had done. But what will happen? Will he get the revenge that he so desperately desires or will the outcome turn up bleak? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish that I did, really. But…I do NOT own MBAV or the characters itself.**

 **Being my first one on , I am quite proud of this. I know that it's pretty short. Sorry. But I wanted to start small on my first piece.**

 **Remember when Jesse bit Ethan and Sarah sucked out the venom? It's from Ethan's POV on what he was thinking in that moment. Hope that you enjoy. And please, review. I would love to hear from you and what you thought.**

* * *

 **(Ethan's POV)**

The pain felt endless, excruciating. I felt as though I were dying. Technically, I was. I was dying because of the venom that was now coursing through y veins. I could not believe that this was actually happening. The changes were already beginning. And I knew that Sarah would try and save me. To be honest, that was not what I wanted. Look, I am not saying that I want to be a vampire for eternity. Far from it. But Sarah...she was a fledging, not a full vampire. She never wanted that and she had worked so hard to not drink human blood, to just have a normal life.

It all seemed to have been happening all to fast. Jesse was gone and there Sarah was, at my side. I wanted to stop her, I tried to say no. No, I did. "Sarah, no.." But I couldn't move. I couldn't stop her. I felt so weak.

"What's she doing?" I could vaguely hear my best friend, Benny, asked.

"Saving him." That was Erica.

I could feel Sarah's fangs and I winced from the pain. No. It was too late. It was over now. Sarah would be a full fledge vampire. And it was entirely my fault. I looked up as Sarah pulled away, seeing the blood glistening from her teeth. It was all over now. Well, that was what I believed anyway. I was worried that Sarah would only end up resenting me because of this. I did not want that. I really cared for her.

Watching her, I saw her stand up and step away from me, looking over to Benny and Erica. And then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey everybody! I know that originally _**Dark Shadows**_ was just a one-shot story. But I have decided to continue writing for it. Inspiration, ya know? I had ideas for ways to continue it and I just could not resist. lol. Hope that you all enjoy it. There will be a chapter 3 too and who knows after that. hahaa xD And let me finish this quick little author's note with a _**disclaimer**_ that I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or the characters. With that said, I hope that you enjoy and please leave me plenty of reviews. I love to get feedback. And on to the story!

 **CHAPTER TWO !**

 **(Ethan's POV Continued)**

That entire night seemed like a blur now. Most of it just seemed like a dream. No. Dream...that does not seem like an accurate term or word. It was more like a nightmare. Nightmare. Yeah. That word did seem to fit best for what could actually describe that night. I prayed, hoped, that it had all just been a dream. I desperately wanted that. But deep down, I knew the truth. The truth about what it was. About what had happened. Jesse bit me. He knew what Sarah would choose. She could have just let me go. To let me turn. But anyone that knew Sarah in the least bit would know that she would never let that happen. She couldn't. I was her friend and she didn't even want this life. So why would she let someone else, let alone her friend, turn into one of _them?_ Evil bastard! I wanted revenge for what Jesse had done to her. To Sarah. I loved her. And not just as a friend. As more than a friend. Not that she knew that. I could never muster up the courage to actually ask her out on a date. Probably wouldn't work out anyway. A mortal and a vampire. Sounded like one of those bad romance novels.

" **Hey, Ethan! You up?"**

" **Yeah, mom!"** I called back down the stairs. I wish that I wasn't up, though. I wish that I could just go back to sleep, back to those dreams that Sarah was in. But that wasn't reality. It would never be a reality. No one even knew where Sarah was. I hadn't even seen her since that night. Erica had, obviously. Go figure. But when I did see Erica, I tried to ask her. Tried being the key word here. She wouldn't say. All she would say was that Sarah was just fine and that she needs this time to adjust. _Adjust._ How does somebody just adjust to being a vampire for all of eternity? Rory could never keep a secret. He would probably say where she was. Only if I had even seen him. He had kind of disappeared too. Probably because he knew he would not be able to keep her whereabouts to himself.

" **Are you coming down for breakfast?"**

I just rolled my eyes. All I had wanted was to be left alone. And apparently that was not about to happen, either. **"Okay! I'm coming!"**

I didn't want to be around my parents right now. Or around my sister. I wasn't even talking to Benny much since this whole thing had gone down. Not since Benny's grandma checked me out to make sure that I wouldn't become a vampire. And in case I did not mention this before, that night happened a week ago. Shaking my head, I finally got out of bed and got dressed, ready to try and bare going to school today. I didn't really go much last week. Faked being sick. I just was not up to it. I'm still not really up for it. But it was not like I could fake sick to get out of going to school for the rest of the year. Right?

Well, guess I better leave these thoughts behind. I know that I should probably get downstairs before mom gets too impatient with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Benny's POV)**

It's hard to not worry about him, about Ethan. He was my best friend and ever since what had gone down that night with Jesse...Ethan just seems...different. And I haven't a single idea how I could possibly even help him. Grandma tried, I tried, but Ethan didn't want the help. Not from anyone. Okay. What am I supposed to do here? Ethan seemed so distant now, ever since it happened, ever since Sarah had given up everything for him. I get that he's worried about Sarah. He cares about her. He likes her. Which, oddly enough, makes me...kind of jealous. Jealous? Seriously? I can't help these feelings that I have for him. It's not something that you can just pretend does not exist. I know it's been going on for awhile now, but it was just something that I had to keep to myself. Ethan didn't feel that way. He thought of me as a brother, nothing more than that. Right?

Okay...it really was not the time to be thinking about that. Ethan needed me, even if he didn't know it yet. I just...I didn't want him doing anything stupid or getting himself killed trying to seek revenge. Maybe he'll be back at school today. Maybe I can try and talk some sense into him, get him through this, through the guilt. That was all I wanted. To be there for him. ...I wanted to kiss him, hold him in my arms. Oh my god! I have to stop that. Right now. It was ridiculous. Thinking like that. Especially when feeling were obviously not returned.

I tried to call Ethan first, but there seemed to be no answer. Well, let's just hope he's at school today then. So getting up, I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. " **Hey, grandma! I'm heading to school now!"** I had called out before heading out the front door and on my way to school.


End file.
